1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed glove system for facilitating the performance of work within a sterile enclosure by an operator outside of the enclosure in extending his hand and arm through a glove sealed in a port in a barrier wall of the enclosure. The system of this invention differs from the conventional sealed glove box system by providing structure which eliminates the usual cracks and crevices which may harbor microorganisms and shelter them from the effects of sterilization.
In recent years, in the pharmaceutical industry, because of the high expense of maintaining so-called "clean rooms" into which persons may enter to carry out required procedures, more operations are being carried out inside smaller isolation chambers, in the nature of glove boxes, which do not require entry of work persons. However, the requirement remains for maintaining sterile conditions within the isolation chamber. Although the invention is described with particular reference to its use in the pharmaceutical industry, it will be understood that the system is applicable to any operation requiring the maintenance of sterile conditions within an enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,684, Renehan U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,015, and Eisert U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,588 and 4,141,609 are representative of systems utilizing removable and replaceable gloves.